


No Matter What

by lion_charlie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cheeky John, Coming Out, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, sorry i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_charlie/pseuds/lion_charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plans to spend the weekend alone with his boyfriend, but his plan goes wrong when his parents return early from their trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a fic (as usual), just some fluffy morning sex teenlock thing, but it ended up getting a little bit out of hand and, well, here it is.
> 
> Turns out I suck at writing though.
> 
> Not beta'd or britpick'd and english isn't my first language read at your own risk byeeee

Sherlock woke up with an arm wrapped possessively around his waist, a warm body in his bed that wasn't his own and something poking him on the small of his back. The autumn sunlight streamed in through his bedroom chiffon curtains, and if there was ever a moment when he had been happy, Sherlock thought, it was now.

Sherlock's parents were away for the weekend for something he didn't care enough to remember, and, being 18, they judged him old enough to stay home alone. But of course he wouldn't be alone. Because _of course_ he would call his rugby player golden ray of sunshine boyfriend as soon as he could to let him know of the fact, and invite him over. He would never pass the opportunity to _finally_ have John Watson sleeping beside him on his bed.

It was something they just didn't have the opportunity to do before. Between John's complicated home life, their studies and Sherlock's cases, even wanting to, they hadn't slept together on the three months they had finally made their relationship official. So, when the opportunity showed itself, Sherlock didn't hesitate to take advantage of it.

"Good morning, baby," came John's sleep roughened voice from behind him, followed by a kiss to Sherlock's nape. Sherlock smiled at how sweet he sounded and pressed back into John's warm embrace (and into his morning erection). "Did you sleep well?" John muttered into his neck, still kissing Sherlock softly wherever he could reach.

Sherlock turned on his back then and gave John's lips the peck they seemed to be searching for, ignoring their morning breaths and smiling at John. "How could I have not slept well with you by my side, John?" He replied in a hushed voice, not wanting to shatter the little bubble of comfort they were in.

John smiled back at him and pecked him again while Sherlock raised his hands to run his fingers through John's soft sleep mussed hair. He thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "You?" Sherlock asked back.

"Well, it wasn't unpleasant," John mimicked Sherlock's dismissive tone before smiling and burying his face in Sherlock's dark curls, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "It was the best night of sleep I ever got, love. Although..." John raised himself on his elbow to look at his boyfriend suggestively, " _someone_ woke me up earlier than expected," he rose an eyebrow and glanced down, where Sherlock's dark blue duvet covered him below the waist.

He never thought he could enjoy physical contact so much, until John. Leaving his body at John's mercy for him to do whatever he pleased with it was Sherlock's favourite hobby, and John never disappointed him.

The first time they held hands, Sherlock knew he was in love. Then there was the first time they hugged, the first time he sucked John off, the first time John penetrated him (they had done that for only the third time last night and Sherlock could still feel his skin tingling where John had gripped his hips) and he still couldn't get tired of it. He doubted he ever would.

Sherlock bit his bottom lip to keep a grin from spreading over his face and followed John's gaze to the duvet. "So I noticed," he said, lowering his hands from John's hair to his muscular chest, pushing him back so he was lying down with Sherlock on top of him. "Maybe I should do something about it..." Sherlock let his hand drift lower down John's torso but stopped just at his lower stomach.

John smiled that predatory smile of his up at Sherlock and put his hands behind his head, the sports build musculature on his arms stretching beautifully under his skin. His gaze shifted from Sherlock's eyes to his mouth and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Hmm, maybe you should," he muttered slowly, pushing himself upwards to connect their lips in a hungry kiss.

  


~

  


"John-please," Sherlock almost sobbed in pleasure as the John's cock brushed over his prostate over and over again. He clawed at his boyfriend's back, sure to leave marks, letting John know what he was doing was right. "Harder, John, go harder!"

Sherlock couldn't see John rolling his eyes fondly at the fact that Sherlock was sat on top of him but still demanding he do all the work, and his ears ignored John's "Lazy git" comment, only paying attention to the fact that John had complied to his orders and was pushing up into him. Sherlock then released John shoulder and started desperately stroking himself. "I'm-John, I'm close," he announced through gritted teeth, hating that he'd just stated the obvious but not caring about it, at the same time.

"Me, too," John said, on the edge of his orgasm. "I'm gonna come inside you, baby," he said, and Sherlock almost sobbed. "So good, so-"

" _Sherlock, we're home, sweetie!_ " Came his Mum's voice from downstairs, which apparently was a bit not good, since John froze and his face paled. How inconvenient.

"Fuck, Sherlock, you're parents are here!" John hissed through gritted teeth, and Sherlock knew there were high chances that his parents had heard his moans and whimpers before they even parked the car.

"I don't care," Sherlock said, and kept on as if nothing had happened. He didn't see what the big deal was, he only wanted to finish, so he kept on bouncing on John's lap through his protests (" _Your parents are just downstairs!_ ") and attempts to push Sherlock away until they both came.

After he recovered his breath, Sherlock started giggling and kissed John passionately, but his boyfriend was not amused and didn't reciprocate. "You're no fun," Sherlock pouted before kissing him again, raising himself and grabbing a discarded shirt off the floor to clean himself with before tossing it to John.

"I'm going to let Mummy know I'm alive," he said dismissively, putting on a pair of pants and nothing else.

John made to get up and started asking if Sherlock wanted him to come along, forgetting he'd been mad not five minutes ago, but Sherlock was faster and pushed him back down on the bed. "It's okay, John."

"You sure? Cause I could help expla-" Sherlock leaned down to press their lips together again, cutting off John's words.

"Really, it's okay," he reassured, running his fingers through John's hair. "I'll be right back."

  


~

  


Truth was, Sherlock still hadn't told his parents about the...progression...in his and John's relationship. His parents weren't him but they weren't stupid either. They knew there was something different between him and his best friend, they were his parents after all and knew him better than he knew himself. Especially his mother, she was particularly persistent on the subject of John.

Truth was, Sherlock was scared of how his parents would react and, mostly, of what they would do to John. So he still hadn’t gathered enough courage to tell them about his and John’s relationship. He didn’t want anything to ruin what they had built, much less his parents.

Sherlock walked quickly down the steps when he heard his parents calling for him again. "Mummy, I'm here," he called back, reaching the end of the stairs and walking into the kitchen, where he knew his parents would be.

"Oh, there you are! We've missed you!" His Mum wrapped her arms around him as if they had been apart for years instead of only one night, while his father simply looked away from contemplation of the fridge to smile at his younger son and say, "Hello Sherlock," before his Mum let go of him and kept on talking. "What are you doing only in your pants? Didn't I already tell you how I feel about you walking around the house all naked like that, young man?" She asked rhetorically, swatting his upper arm half-heartedly.

"Ouch! Mummy!" Sherlock gave his mother an exasperated look and started rubbing his arm, faking pain. His mother only glared at him. "Fine," he conceded, dropping the act, "I'll put some on later. Anyway, why are you back already?" He asked, following his mother to the kitchen table, were his father was already sat with three pieces of toast (all for himself), jam and butter.

"Turns out we got the date for the conference wrong. And when I say 'we', I mean your mother," his father replied, calm as usual, not even looking up while he spread jam over a toast.

"Oh, for god's sake," his mother replied, sitting down in front of his father. "I didn't get it wrong, this was the right date! It's not my fault they changed it...anyway, since we were there already, I convinced your father to stay the night, you know how he gets on the road when he's too tired," Sherlock grimaced, remembering the time his father slept on the wheel and almost killed the whole family, "And we drove back just after breakfast.

"Were you safe, sweetie? Did you sleep well alone? You didn't set anything on fire, did you?" She asked him seriously, knowing him all too well, and Sherlock rolled his eyes at his Mum's inability to stop talking as he thought about how to explain the whole _John situation_.

"Yes, uh, there's something-" he started, but his mother interrupted him making her own assumptions, as usual.

"Oh god, you did, didn't you?"

"I hope it wasn't any of my clothes," his father supplied, still paying attention to his toast. "Or Mycroft's bedroom. Or your mother's flowers."

"No, not my flowers! Sherlock, please tell me you didn't set my flowers on fire, sweetie."

"No! I didn't set anything on fire, okay? I just-"

" _Oh_ , thank _god_! See Siger, I told you our little baby would be fine on his own! Your father doubted you, you know."

"Hey, no, I didn't! He's 18 years old, of course he would be fine on his own, I knew you would, son."

"That reminds me, Sherlock. What was that _dreadful_ noise coming from upstairs when we arrived? It sounded like a cat on heat!"  
  
Sherlock blushed at his mother's question and thought of how unconsciously innocent his parents were being, ignoring that their younger son was having sex even when the evidence was right before their eyes. "Noise? I didn't hear any noise," he feigned ignorance and hoped the subject would be dropped.

"Oh, it was like someone screaming, very disturbing."

"Okay, forget about that! Mum, dad, there's something I have to-"

"Maybe it was the piping?" His Mum turned to his father and asked worriedly, ignoring Sherlock again.

" _Oh my god!_ Will you just stop _talking_ and listen to-"

"Sherlock?" Came a soft voice from the doorway, making the three Holmes freeze. John walked into the kitchen the picture of casualness, wearing one of Sherlock's sleep shirts and his own sweatpants. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Holmes," he gave them a little wave and one of those charming smiles of his before walking up to Sherlock and wrapping an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Everything alright, love? You were taking too long so I decided to check on you," he muttered into Sherlock's ear, but in the absolute silence of the room, his parents could listen to every word.

Sherlock's parents sat still and stunned in their chairs, their eyes wide open. His father was paralysed with the last piece of his toast halfway to his mouth, which hang open, just as wide as his eyes. His mother, on the other hand, had a sort of grimace/crooked smile expression frozen on her face, and Sherlock thought the only thing missing for her to look like a lunatic was a twitching eye.

Oh, there it was.

Sherlock had pursed his lips and was looking at the table while John spoke to him, completely unaware of what was happening around him.

"John!" Sherlock's mother shouted, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. "You! Here! Did Sherlock invite you?" Her face was still doing that _thing_ and Sherlock had to fight with all his strength not to run upstairs and lock himself in his bedroom. "Mummy-" he tried making up an excuse, but John interfered.

"Well, yes, he wanted to spend the weekend together," John took Sherlock's hand in his and his ever-charming smile started faltering as he realised something was wrong. He cleared his throat and continued, "I thought Sherlock had talked to you about it. Didn't you check if it was okay for me to come over, love?" His last sentence was whispered at Sherlock and he knew John was desperately trying to understand _what the hell_ was going on.

"I can explain," Sherlock announced to no one and everyone at the same time. The other three looked up at him waiting for said explanation while he searched his mind for something to say.

John let go of Sherlock’s hand and took a step back to better look at his boyfriend. “You didn’t tell them, did you?” He asked in an incredulous tone, then laughed in that bitter tone he always used whenever he was really mad at Sherlock but trying to hold himself back from yelling at him. With a huff, John turned his back and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

“John!” Sherlock called after him as his brain got back online and soon followed, missing the worried look his parents exchanged over the kitchen table.

  


~

  


Sherlock was slightly out of breath when he finally caught up with John, who was in Sherlock’s bedroom gathering his things. “John, please-“ he started, but John spoke over him.

  
“Three _fucking_ months, Sherlock! _Three_ months together, and you didn’t even give yourself the _trouble_ of telling your bloody parents!” John turned to him, not holding himself back anymore and shouting freely. He continued without giving Sherlock a chance to interrupt. “Do I mean nothing to you? Christ, I don’t want us to be a secret, Sherlock! I asked you, _I fucking asked you_ to tell them, because I wanted this to be serious, and you just dismissed it because why would you listen to me, anyway?” John sounded bitter, and Sherlock knew what was on his mind.

John had told his whole family and all his friends about their relationship, he liked to show them off, for some reason. He was proud of them. His friends took it well, but he wasn’t so lucky with his family, except for his older sister Harry, who Sherlock knew was a closeted lesbian. When John told his mother and grandparents, with whom he lived with, he had to sit quietly and listen about how much of a disappointment he was for hours. They didn’t kick him out of the house and never lay a hand on him but the verbal abuse was still constant, to the point where John considered moving out, if only to escape it. But he stood strong and faced them everyday. John had made that sacrifice for Sherlock, and now he felt betrayed.

John sat on Sherlock’s bed and laced his shoes before leaning his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, with an exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe you.”

Sherlock had been quiet the whole time, watching from the threshold. He felt panic surge through his guts and it pained him to see the boy he loved like that, especially knowing he was the cause. “John,” he started carefully, taking a few steps in direction of the bed, “Forgive me. I had no intention to upset you, I just...”

“You just what, Sherlock?” John asked in a monotone, still not raising his head, when Sherlock’s voice trailed off.

“I was scared.” Sherlock paused again, waiting for John to prompt him, but decided to continue when he noticed he wouldn’t. “I didn’t want to lose you...”

John raised his head at that. “Lose me? What are you talking about? How does you telling your parents about us relates to me giving up on us?” He asked genuinely confused, his brows furrowed that way Sherlock had grown fond of, and smiled at John’s choice of words.

“John, you know my parents,” Sherlock sighed as he sat down by John on the bed, feeling ridiculous for what he was about to say, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “They’ve always known how I felt about you, since we became friends and, well, they can get extremely irritating sometimes, saying nonsense about my feelings and such. I didn’t want to tell them because...I was scared that once they knew we were finally together, they would turn their attention to you and overwhelm you, then you would realise the stupid mistake you had made when you decided to make our relationship official because Mummy would be all over you and most certainly embarrassing me some-“ his too fast words were cut off by John’s lips on his, knocking the air out of his lungs.

John pulled away after a moment and held Sherlock’s face in his hands, the anger and confusion gone from his face. “Are you kidding me? Sherlock, I could never be put off by your family, you know I absolutely adore your parents!” He assured, running his thumb over Sherlock’s prominent cheekbone.

“Yes, but-“ Sherlock tried, before being interrupted by John’s lips again and promptly stopped speaking to kiss him back.

“ _No_ , love,” John spoke in a soft voice, resting his forehead against Sherlock’s. He was smiling now, which Sherlock supposed was a good thing, although he still felt embarrassed. “You should have talked to me, why do you never talk to me?” John reprehended half heartedly, running his hands through Sherlock’s hair now. “I love your parents just as much as I love you. I don’t care if they overwhelm me or ignore my existence, they could never change how I feel about you, understand?” John asked, looking straight into Sherlock’s eyes as he quickly answered with a nod. “Good, now come here you great idiot,” John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s middle and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

“I love you, okay? I’m never leaving you.”

“I love you too, John.”

And for his disgrace, Sherlock felt his eyes fill with tears.

  


~

  


“Mummy, dad, I know you’re listening, you can come out now,” Sherlock called after recomposing himself and letting go of John, although John had entwined their fingers as soon as he did so.

“See what I meant?” He whispered only for John’s ears when his parents appeared on the doorway, first their heads, than their bodies, looking the most guilty Sherlock had ever seen them.

“Oh, Billy,” his mother started, taking a step forward, clearly intending to take Sherlock into her arms, but stopping herself and turning around to take her husband’s hand instead. “We are so sorry, dear, we never meant to make you feel like that...or to snoop on you,” she added as an afterthought.

His parents looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, standing with their heads down, holding each other’s hands for support and apologizing to him. His father was the one to look up first. “We just wanted to make sure you followed your heart, and John is such a great young man, we thought it couldn’t hurt to encourage you...oh, and the snooping was your mother’s idea.”

“ _Siger!_ ”

Sherlock and John were truly holding back so far, but that was the last straw for them. They started laughing uncontrollably, and only stopped minutes later, when tears started to gather in their eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were eyeing them curiously, allowing themselves a small smile too, noticing the boys weren’t upset, but rather amused by them. “Mummy, it’s okay,” Sherlock reassured, still grinning widely. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“And thank you for the kind words, Mr. Holmes,” John added, his grin mirroring his boyfriend’s. “Just so we’re clear, you don’t have to worry about suffocating me, I love all of you just the way you are.” Although he’d been speaking to the whole family, he looked at Sherlock as he did so. John wasn’t Sherlock, but it didn’t take a genius to realise that Sherlock had just been projecting his own insecurities upon his family.

As the two boys beamed at each other, Mr. Holmes wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulder, allowing her to lean into his embrace while she wiped a stray tear off her cheek. “Look at our baby, Siger. All grown up!” She sighed, her voice clogged with emotion.

“Oh my god, Mummy!” Her son’s eyes turned to her, changing from loving to exasperated in a millisecond and making her chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I’m a mother, I can’t help it!” At that, Sherlock rolled his eyes and John laughed, glad he was allowed into Sherlock’s heart and into his life (including his parents). “Come here, I want a hug,” Mrs. Holmes finally asked, wiping her eyes again.

A denial was in the tip of Sherlock’s tongue, but before he could voice it, John was already standing up and dragging him by the hand to his mother, at the same time she pulled Mr. Holmes closer and they all got together in a collective hug.

Sherlock _almost_ threw up.

Somehow, even being shorter than him, his mother managed to smother Sherlock and mutter right by his ear, between sniffs: “Oh, I’m so happy Mycroft isn’t here to ruin this moment.”

And, hearing John’s laughter and noticing his happiness from being surrounded by his new family, Sherlock realised he couldn’t agree more.  


**Author's Note:**

> ((I actually wrote he whole sex scene and left only the end of it in the fic))
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated, let me know if there is anything I can do to improve! xx


End file.
